drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Alliveer De'govrine
General DM Handle: dragonsworn1991 Character Name: Alliveer De'govrine Email address: far2jones@yahoo.com Division: Dreadlord Physical Description: My character is of average height of around 5'11, he is around 175 lbs and all muscle. His eyes are pitch black. His hair color is blonde. He has a thin scar running from the corner of his left eye down to his mouth turning it into a permanent scowl Place of Birth/Raising: He was born in south Kandor and his parents moved to Andor when he was young after having to rebuild their far for the 12th time either from a few stray darkfriends or bandits Character History Alliveer De’govrine looked out the dusty window in what once was his home in Andor. This wasn’t his first home or his last but this is where his life changed. Alliveer began to reminisce with a glint in his eye. It all started in Kandor, on a small farm on the plain of lances. Many people considered his father crazy, a once noble man, who forsook his tittles and distanced himself and his family from their powerful relatives. Yet in the mind of Dalgar De’govrine he was doing the right thing, his brother, the high seat of house De’govrine, was said to be corrupt, and he worshiped the shadow, which led to Dalgar moving out to the Plain of Lances. Alliveer thought back to his very ordinary childhood on the plains, yet there were a few moments that always struck him as odd, one instance a few stray trollocs made it to his family’s farm and burned it down. The strange thing about that was Alliveer fell from the window in his second story bedroom, trying to get away from the flames, and he stood unhurt. A few other trolloc raids and the loss of everything and having to rebuild caused the De’govrine family to move south to Andor. They moved to another farm located on the outskirts of Braem Wood, north of Four Kings. Shortly after they moved Alliveer’s mother Sallandra gave birth to twin girls. They were named Resdendre and Dalgandra. Alliveer lived for his sisters; he loved them with everything he had. One day just after Alliveer’s 18th name day, his sisters were approaching their 6th naming day. They went, outside and found themselves in a pond just outside the farm. Alliveer saw them but he was too late. His sisters passed on and he never was quite the same. Alliveer dragged them up and tried to restore their life. He then felt something deep inside him a kind of fiery presence. He reached out to it and got swept into it. He tried to force it out into his sisters hoping it would bring them back to life, yet he failed. “The wheel weaves as the wheel wills; the creator has a plan for everybody.” Alliveer said in disgust mocking his father. Alliveer returned back to his past, to the day his mother died. She was a very pretty woman who always smiled, and she enjoyed the beauty of all the creator’s work. One day while visiting Four Kings she stopped by an inn after visiting the market. She dined there and drank a little wine. When she returned home she fell to the floor upon entering the house. Dalgar called sent for the nearest wisdom, and she said it was poison. That’s when Alliveer realized the pure evil in the world. His mother had never done anything against anyone yet she was poisoned, and she died shortly after his sisters. One year for his 19th name day Alliveer and his father visited Caemlyn. Alliveer then saw what real power was. It wasn’t owning a farm, it was ruling. Alliveer then thirsted for more he dreamed at night of the power he wanted to wield. About a few weeks after his trip to the city his father was walking around the farm, inspecting the sheep, and doing some of the task it takes to run a farm. When he found a crossbow bolt through his chest from brigands who wanted to make an easy kill, and pick up some quick loot. That was Aliveer’s last day in the light. The next day Alliveer went to Four Kings and he noticed this shifty looking merchant who seemed to flinch when one of her patron’s told her about how the creator saved her son. Alliveer followed her and was led to small gathering of people he introduced himself, and said he was tired of walking in the light. He took the gamble and it paid off. A few weeks later a dreadlord visited the circle and tested Alliveer and another man who had joined the darkfriends. Alliveer told the dreadlord of his encounter with saidin, and the dreadlord told him he had the spark. After that encounter Aliveer knew he wanted to be a dreadlord, and help the shadow, and earn his immortality. Bringing his mind back to the present Alliveer, said “I can’t believe it took me so long. All people who follow the light are week. They are susceptible to death; only in the great lord is there salvation, and immortality.” Alliveer clenched his fist around a small picture of his onetime family and walked out of the skeleton of the house leaving only the crumpled picture. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:Acolyte Biographies Category:Biographies